Pradera Blanca
by Adriana-Valkyrie
Summary: No se que era ese lugar, era tranquilo y agradable, pero al mismo tiempo mientras más me quedo allí yo mismo comienzo a desaparecer, a pesar de que ella me dice que siempre me va a proteger
1. Preparativos

**Hola tiempo de no pasar por los rincones de fanfiction más que solo en modo lectora, admito que es muy raro volver a publicar algo ya que no suelo dar a cabo las cosas que escribo, pero pasa que bueno supongo me dieron nuevos aires de escritora. Sin más luego de algo de tiempo poner este fic que originalmente iba a ser un One Shoot, pero al ver que me estaba quedando largo decidi hacerlo a forma de capitulos y bueno ante todo unas aclaraciones**

 **Primero que nada no estoy ganando nada por escribir esta historia, lo segundo todos los personajes presentes son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Bien sin más comencemos con esto**

* * *

Una pradera blanca, tan blanca como su cabello, donde todo era blanco aunque claro a distintas tonalidades, desde el césped de casi un metro de alto hasta algunos árboles a la lejanía, las nubes y el cielo, todo blanco, Lincoln no entendía bien que pasaba, pero juraría que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en este lugar pero no recordaba de dónde.

"¿Te has perdido?"

Dijo una voz en medio de aquella pradera blanca infinita, Lincoln busco con la mirada para saber con quién estaba hablando pero no logro ver a nadie y luego escucho que aquella voz se reía, parecía casi como una risa inocente e infantil, pero lejos de tranquilizarlo aquello solo lo ponía más nervioso.

"Tranquilízate Lincoln, no sabes en qué lugar has caído o que exactamente está pasando a tu alrededor, pero puedes manejarlo… solo encuentra una manera de salir de aquí… puedes hacerlo…"

Con ese pensamiento en mente, Lincoln siguió avanzando por aquella pradera blanca que parecía infinita y que al parecer no le llevaba a ningún lado, ladeo un poco la vista y luego vio a los arboles los cuales sobresalían en algunas porciones de tierra; así que se movió hacia uno de estos para poder tener una mejor vista de aquel lugar. Llegar al árbol no fue difícil sin embargo de nuevo la sensación de que algo o alguien le estaba observando se hacía más intensa conforme se acercaba a su objetivo.

El chico finalmente llego a la base de aquel alejado árbol, no parecía muy diferente del resto que se veían en la lejanía y la perspectiva desde ese lugar tampoco ofrecía algo diferente a la vista al ras de la pradera blanca.

"No entiendo que es este sitio… porque estoy aquí…"

"¿Te has perdido?"

Volvió a decir aquella voz femenina solo que esta vez Lincoln sintió que estaba cerca de él mientras un leve escalofrío se apoderaba de su ser, sentía que si se volteaba para ver quien estaba atrás de él sufriría una fuerte impresión de la que no se recuperaría, pero también sabía que si no lo hacía no obtendría alguna respuesta de aquel sitio tan extraño, por lo que volteó rápidamente para ver quien le hablaba.

Lo que tuvo en frente pues si le dio una gran impresión en la base de aquel árbol jugando con su conejito Bun-Bun había una joven que a simple vista parecía de su misma edad, lo cual no sería nada extraño si no fuese por como vestía, zapatos blancos, medias blancas, una falda del mismo tono azul de su pantalón, una blusa naranja del mismo tono que su camiseta, incluso su cabello era del mismo color, aunque la jovencita lo tenía mucho más largo y adornado con un tocado de color celeste que bien podría ser alguna especie de flor o alguna mariposa.

"¿Te has perdido?"

Volvió a decir aquella extraña con su voz juguetona ladeando un poco los bracitos del juguete preferido de Lincoln.

"¿Quién eres?"

"Tan rápido olvidas mi existencia…"

"Olvidarte… de que hablas es la primera vez que nos vemos…"

"Eres dulcemente egoísta Lincoln…"

Dijo la albina en un tono melancólico y abrazando a Bun-Bun, pero aquella respuesta solo ponía más nervioso al jovencito para luego ver como aquella niña se ponía de pie finalmente, mirándole de frente pero antes de que pudiese responder una luz intensa comenzaba a devorar aquel espacio blanco lentamente, el albino apenas podía ver algo a través de aquella luz que lo cegaba pero noto que aquella desconocida sonreía.

"¿Podrías dejar de ser egoísta por mí?"

Fue lo último que dijo la joven para finalmente ser devorada por aquella luz, a pesar de los esfuerzos del chico por querer acercarse a ella mientras el mismo era consumido por aquel brillo intenso y dar un grito. Para cuando Lincoln recupero la visión noto que estaba en una cama de hospital a su lado estaban sus padres y sus hermanas mayores.

"¿Lincoln cariño estás bien?"

Dijo Rita muy preocupada seguida después por las miradas preocupadas de sus otras hermanas quienes veían al albino el cual estaba que recuperaba el aliento y lucía muy confundido acerca de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Finalmente logro recordar.

===============================HACE 14 DÍAS===============================

Lincoln se encontraba en la sala de su casa, afuera estaba lloviendo y todo parecía indicar que iba a durar toda la noche; por lo tanto era un buen momento de pasar un rato agradable leyendo comics en la sala antes de ir a dormir, todo normal y un poco rutinario, nada diferente de otros días, aunque por momentos el chico sentía que la visión le fallaba o sentía algún mareo extraño, pero aquello era momentáneo por lo cual el hermano intermedio de la familia le restó importancia.

Ya para cuando todos estaban preparándose para dormir, Lincoln había decidido ser el último en usar el baño para terminar de leer su comic.

\- ¡Ey Lincoln!

Dijo Lana quien llevaba a su rana en sus manos

\- ¿Qué sucede Lana?

\- Mañana iremos al charco del parque para encontrarle un nuevo compañero a Brincos ¿no?

\- Claro no me he olvidado…

\- Genial, solo quería asegurarme de que no lo hubieses olvidado…

\- Tranquila no me he olvidado…

Repuso el chico levantándose con pesadez del sillón volviendo a tener aquella sensación de falta de visión lo cual hizo que se tuviese que tallar los ojos por unos momentos, cosa que preocupo a Lana.

\- Oye Lincoln…

\- ¿Qué ocurre Lana?

Dijo el albino notando que su visión regresaba

\- Te sientes mal, parece como si estuvieses enfermo…

\- Es solo tu imaginación Lana –río el chico quitándole la gorra a su hermanita menor y desordenarle todo el cabello- solo tu imaginación por las ansias de buscar sapos…

\- ¡Oye no hagas eso…!

\- ¡Es divertido!, además no hace mucha diferencia de tu estilo de siempre…

\- ¡Oye eso fue cruel…!

\- Vamos de aquí a cuando te importa el cómo estás peinada Lana o vas a decir que se te ha pegado el gusto por la moda de Lola…

\- ¡Ni de bromas digas eso!

Repuso la mayor de las gemelas Loud con sus mejillas enrojecidas por el mal rato que le estaba haciendo pasar su hermano.

\- Tranquila es una broma no tienes por qué asustarte, ya anda mejor a tu cuarto que se hace tarde…

\- Esta bien Lincoln…

Repuso la niña para subir las escaleras mientras el chico miraba un rato la portada de su comic

\- Si fue un tanto raro pero es mejor avergonzarla a que se preocupe por mí… después de todo solo son cosas temporales nada de qué alarmarse…

Pensó en voz alta el chico para luego subir las escaleras rumbo al baño, después de unos minutos Lincoln había terminado su aseo solo faltaba lavarse los dientes y enjuagarse un poco el rostro, pero en medio de su aseo la visión volvió a fallarle o al menos eso pensó ya que siempre que tenía esa sensación de pérdida de visión antes le venía una pequeña molestia como si algo lo estuviese hincando con alguna aguja pero en este caso fue distinto, si bien aquel piquete se presentaba, esta vez no hubo pérdida de visión.

\- Bueno algo para variar…

Repuso el chico ya más calmado, pero su tranquilidad no duro mucho ya que al ver su reflejo en el espejo pudo notar una silueta tenue atrás de él, apenas fue unos momentos pero Lincoln estaba seguro de que había algo atrás de él, pero así como apareció esta extraña presencia desapareció cuando Lincoln se dio la vuelta tras lo cual tuvo un leve momento de pánico pero al ver que no había nada se tranquilizó.

\- No es nada solo mi imaginación que me juega bromas… jejeje…

\- ¿Te sientes mal Lincoln?

\- ¡Ahhhh!

Grito el albino ya que cuando se volteo para seguir su aseo, su hermana Lucy estaba a su lado ocasionando el clásico susto que se llevaban casi todos los miembros de la familia al encontrarse con la séptima hermana Loud.

\- Lucy… ¡ah!... solo eras tú…

\- Perdón por el susto hermano mayor…

Repuso la niña ayudando a Lincoln para que se ponga de pie.

\- No te preocupes esto siempre pasa…

\- Si tú lo dices pero hoy gritaste más usual de lo normal…

\- Es tu imaginación Lucy, nada de qué preocuparse…

\- Mientes hermano mayor… hay algo alrededor de ti que te está perturbando…

\- Te juro que no es nada tu tranquila…

\- Aunque trates de negarlo yo lo sé… lo vi en las cartas…

Por primera vez Lincoln odiaba esa fascinación que tenía su hermana gótica por leer la suerte en las cartas ya que era reconocido por todos en la familia Loud, salvo por Lisa, que las predicciones de la pequeña amante de los vampiros tenían un alto ratio de ser muy acertadas, así que Lincoln pensó rápidamente algo para finalizar aquella conversación.

\- Bueno tal vez te equivocaste… digo la otra vez dijiste que me iba a pasar algo malo, pero al final no fue así…

\- Papá se olvidó de ti cuando nos fuimos del parque ¿lo olvidaste?

Ante dicha respuesta el albino suspiro un poco aburrido y luego seguir de largo para su cuarto pero antes se detuvo para ver que su hermana menor le estaba siguiendo a lo que el chico uso su método infalible para librarse de hermanas menores.

\- ¿Tres galletas de chocolate con chispas y me dejas en paz?

\- Cuatro…

\- Hecho…

Contesto Lincoln dándole a su hermana las galletas aunque antes de retomar camino a su cuarto la pequeña gótica miro de reojo a su hermano mayor.

\- Aun así… algo te acecha… no creas que lo voy a ignorar siempre con galletas Lincoln…

Con dichas palabras Lucy tomo rumbo a su habitación dejando a Lincoln un poco pensando acerca de las palabras de su hermana menor pero estaba tan cansado que decidió que era mejor ya no pensar en eso y solo concentrarse en su cama para descansar.

\- Finalmente solos yo, mi cuarto, Bun Bun, y mi cama… ha sido una noche un poco extraña pero se terminó ahora a dormir…

Repuso el chico acomodándose en su cama para dormir, las cosas entonces parecían volver a la normalidad y el albino ahora estaba en el mundo de los sueños hasta que no supo si fue real o parte del mismo sueño, pero una risita extrañamente familiar llego a sus oídos pensó que solo era parte de su sueño pero aquella voz seguía riéndose, una situación que duro hasta que escucho claramente que alguien le grito.

" _¡DESPIERTA Y ATRAPA LO PRIMERO QUE TENGAS EN FRENTE!"_

El albino asustado y por inercia se despertó pegando un grito mientras logro atrapar un pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos al cual escucho gritar como él y que luego hizo un inútil intento de escapar de sus manos, para cuando pudo recuperar algo la visión y lograr encender la luz de su cuarto pudo ver a su pequeña invasora.

\- ¡¿Lisa que haces aquí…?!

\- Pues solo… paseando…

Dijo la pequeña genio de la familia mientras un ruido sordo capto la atención del chico notando un largo tubo semimetálico con un sensor a su lado, el chico no era ingenuo y pudo identificarlo fácilmente, ya que no era la primera vez que había pillado a su hermana genio usando una de esas cosas con otros miembros de su familia.

\- Lisa entiendo que la familia no quiera colaborar contigo en tus experimentos pero eso no te da derecho de meterme "un no sé qué" por quién sabe dónde para obtener muestras de ADN, ahora fuera de mi cuarto o voy a olvidar que tengo muchas ganas de dormir para hacer algo que no he hecho en mucho tiempo.

\- No te atreverías homo sapiens…

Como respuesta Lincoln levanto la diestra en alto mientras estiraba la zurda hacia el hombro de su hermana menor. Normalmente a Lisa Loud esto no la amedrantaría en lo más mínimo pero hubo algo en el ambiente, no supo bien que era pero fuese lo que fuera; fue suficiente para hacer que tuviese miedo y luego abandonar rápidamente el cuarto de su hermano por temor a que sus posaderas terminasen comprometidas. Lincoln por su lado suspiro aburrido cuando vio que Lisa se fue y luego regresar a su cama cubriéndose con las sabanas.

\- Bueno de nuevo yo, mi cama, Bun bun y el mundo de los sueños…

Dijo el chico durmiéndose finalmente, mientras tanto en el cuarto de las hermanas menores, Lisa estaba que respiraba aliviada luego de haber escapado aunque molesta por no haber obtenido aquellas muestras de ADN de su hermano, pero había algo más que le perturbaba, y era como Lincoln se dio cuenta de que ella había entrado a su cuarto, le conocía bien y sabía que su hermano tenía el sueño muy pesado y aun cuando alguien le pusiera a alguna de las mascotas en la cara el chico no se despertaba,

\- Alguna casualidad o algún factor que no tenía previsto, solo una coincidencia… siempre hay un mañana…

Se dijo la pequeña genio decidiendo que también debía dormir, aunque antes paso a mirar las cámaras que tenía distribuidas por toda la casa, algunas le pertenecían a Luan pero no le fue difícil hackearlas para poder usarlas para sus propios propósitos, todo en pos de la ciencia según su mente de super genio, hecha la última revisión no noto algo que fuese relevante salvo ver a su hermano salir de su habitación al parecer semi dormido, no le dio importancia y apago las cámaras aunque tuvo cierto problema con la cámara del baño, cosas de mantenimiento lo arreglaría mañana, por ahora necesitaba dormir.

Con el nuevo día empezando todas las hijas de los señores Loud salieron para tomar fila para el baño, todos menos cierto albino, a las chicas no les intereso mucho ya que siempre su hermano era el último en la fila para el baño, cuando Lana, que fue la última en la cola, termino su aseo noto que no había señas de Lincoln tras la puerta así que la aspirante a 1000 usos fue a ver que le paso a su hermano.

En su cuarto mientras tanto Luan Loud revisaba su calendario, el cual le indicaba que era hora de recolectar el material familiar de sus cámaras, así la comediante fue a buscar las cintas pero grande fue su sorpresa que las cámaras no estaban funcionando y aún más las cintas no estaban lo cual le había asombrado por que no se esperaba que alguien supiese donde escondía las cámaras, una situación similar se llevaba en el cuarto de Lisa Loud quien después de atender a Lily fue a revisar sus equipos de vigilancia en especial el del baño pero al hacerlo solo había interferencia.

\- ¡Por la manzana de Newtón!… que rayos le pasa a las cámaras del baño… tal vez solo una falla técnica o Luan está sacando las cintas, pero igual eso no debería ser problema…

Dijo Lisa tecleando algunas cosas en su consola para iniciar la cámara de manera remota, aunque aquello no funciono, la imagen en pantalla seguía siendo de total intermitencia, y el asombro de la pequeña genio fue más allá cuando noto que lo mismo pasaba con todas las otras cámaras.

\- ¡¿Una falla simultánea?! Pero eso no es posible… es virtualmente imposible que todas las cámaras no funcionen… tiempo de hacer una revisión personal…

La castaña entonces se puso a revisar las cámaras, tarea que no era fácil ya que siempre esperaba que sus hermanas no estuvieran pero le urgía en ese momento saber que había provocado aquella falla simultánea. Cuando finalmente tuvo acceso a una de ellas lo primero que noto es la casi perfecta condición del aparato en sí, pero la parte de la conexión del cable era otro cantar, tuvo que afinar un poco sus gafas pero allí estaba un pequeño corte en un cable, uno casi insignificante pero lo suficiente para que la cámara deje de transmitir señales.

\- ¿Pero quién pudo hacer algo así?…

Era la incógnita que se hacía la castaña, de otro lado Lana estuvo tocando la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor, en otros casos simplemente hubiese entrado y despertado al chico pero la puerta no se movió en lo más mínimo, la pequeña rubia ya iba a ir por sus herramientas para abrir la puerta a la fuerza cuando escucho ruido adentro junto a la voz de su hermano.

\- ¡Ya voy abrir!... ¿Qué pasa?…

Repuso el chico notándosele que tenía ojeras como si no hubiese dormido bien

\- Lana Loud a que se debe que toques de esa forma…

\- Yo debería preguntar eso, nunca atrancas la puerta de tu cuarto… y tampoco te levantas tan tarde… me estabas preocupando… además prometiste que le buscaríamos un compañero a Brincos…

\- Esta bien Lana Loud… solo deja que me asee, tome el desayuno y nos vamos, pero eso sí no vuelvas a tocar la puerta de esa forma…

Dicho esto el chico volvió a cerrar la puerta de su cuarto en forma algo fuerte. Lana aún tenía algo de preocupación pero decidió no molestar a su hermano y prepararse para la salida. El albino por su lado salió de su cuarto cerrando la puerta para luego dirigirse al baño no sin antes pasar junto a sus hermanas y solucionarles sus problemas diarios, una palabra para Lucy, darle su mantita a Lily, hacerle un gesto de animo a Luna con los dedos por la música que estaba tocando y esquivar a Lynn quien quiso practicar luchar libre con él solo para que la castaña terminase rodando las escaleras.

\- Un día de estos te vas a lastimar de manera irremediable…

Dijo el albino mirando a su hermana deportista en la planta baja y entrar al baño a hacer su aseo, cuando termino el chico con una cara de mucho desinterés volvió a recorrer el pasillo hasta su cuarto, en el camino Lily le agarro de los pantalones como queriendo llamar su atención, el chico le miro un momento sin mucha emoción en el rostro y le dijo.

\- Papá y mamá deberían llevarte al pediatra porque eso de hacerte mucho popo te puede enfermar pequeña…

Termino de decir el albino dejando a la pequeña bebe con una expresión de perplejidad mientras el albino iba a su cuarto, cuando salió el chico vestía casi igual salvo que usaba un suéter del mismo color que su camiseta con una raya blanca a la altura de las axilas y vestido así fue hacia la cocina donde se preparó su desayuno, unos panqueques con algo de chocolate y malvaviscos, el dulce olor no fue desapercibido por Lola quien en ese momento estaba que hacía unos ensayos para una pasarela y fue al comedor mirando a su hermano comer.

\- Hola Linky que rico que huele eso…

\- Gracias Lola Loud…

Repuso el chico sin si quiera voltear a su hermana y seguir comiendo lo que dejo a esta un poco enojada al ver que su hermano le estaba ignorando

\- Si ya terminaste de halagar mi desayuno… ¿puedes irte? quiero disfrutar de lo que aún me queda…

Aquella respuesta dejo a la pequeña reina de belleza más sorprendida, su manipulable y medroso hermano no solo la ignoraba sino que incluso no parecía tener el menor interés en su presencia algo que jamás había pasado ya que cuando ella le pedía parte de su comida Lincoln siempre le daba un poco, pero ahora el chico simplemente pasaba de ella. Ganas tenía de lanzarse encima del chico pero decidió actuar como una dama y pedir parte de los panqueques de manera civilizada sin tener que golpear a su hermano y maltratarse la manicure que se había hecho esta mañana

\- Oye hermanito…

\- ¿Qué?

Repuso en tono enojón el albino al tiempo que le dio otro mordisco a uno de sus panqueques mientras le untaba la miel lo que provocaba que Lola tuviese más ganas del desayuno de su hermano.

\- Me preguntaba si podías ser un caballero y convidarle a esta gentil dama uno de esos riquísimos panqueques.

\- Claro… y luego de seguro vas a querer que sea el maniquí viviente de Leni Loud por dos semanas… piérdete…

Esto último saco de cuadro a Lola al ver lo desafiante que se puso Lincoln con ella mientras que la segunda hermana mayor de los hermanos al escuchar la respuesta del albino se fue llorando a su habitación. Lola por su lado estaba entre asombrada y enojada, asombrada porque Lincoln no le hacía caso y encima había lastimado los sentimientos de Leni, y enojada al ver que no solo no obtendría su preciado alimento, sino que su hermano se había puesto en su contra, ella siempre debía de obtener lo que deseaba y nadie en su casa podía evitarlo. Y mucho menos Lincoln, quien ante los ojos de la diva de la familia era alguien que debía de acatar sus caprichos por muy mundanos que fuesen.

\- ¡Muy bien Lincoln Loud! Trate de actuar como la dama civilizada que soy, pero ya que veo que te portas como un gato egoísta no me queda más que una alternativa…

\- ¿Y eso sería?…

Repuso sin mucho interés el albino solo para ver como Lola armada con un tenedor trato de robarle los panqueques, cosa que esta no consiguió ya que el albino retiro el plato evitando el robo de su desayuno, esto igual no evito que Lola siguiera tratando de robarle los panqueques, pero el albino simplemente esquivaba todos los intentos de la pequeña diva, finalmente cuando Lola pudo clavar el tenedor en el plato este se encontraba vacío y encima el albino termino por eructarle en la cara a la diva.

\- Lo siento pero se acabaron…

Dijo el albino para terminar su chocolate caliente cosa que colmó la paciencia de Lola para terminar lanzándose encima de su hermano mayor y golpearlo con toda la furia que tenía encima, o al menos esa fue la idea ya que el chico se volteó rápidamente agarrando los brazos de su hermana menor y sostenerla en el aire apretándoselas con una fuerza que la menor de las gemelas no creía pudiese tener el chico.

\- ¡Suéltame bruto me estás lastimando!

\- No hasta que pongamos las cosas en claro Lola Loud… -el rostro de Lincoln se puso muy serio y Lola la cual trataba de patear a su hermano se calmó de repente ya que no supo de dónde le estaba entrando un miedo desconocido- yo soy el hermano mayor y no me importa ponerme al servicio de ustedes que son mis hermanas menores o de mis otras hermanas mayores, pero en este día quiero comer mi desayuno en paz sin que alguna de ustedes me moleste o intente comerse mi desayuno mientras yo debo comer las sobras…

\- Vas haber Lincoln ¡le diré a mamá y a papá!

\- Hazlo para lo que me importa… estar castigado es mejor que estar recorriendo los pasillos de esta casa de locos…

Nuevamente la sorpresa inundo el rostro de Lola ante las respuestas de su hermano pero no iba a dejar que este le faltase el respeto

\- Vas a ver Lincoln Loud, lo que me estás haciendo no va a quedarse así… ni bien me libere yo…

\- Oh claro que sé que no va a quedar así –interrumpió el chico a la niña de 6 años- sé que cuando algo no sale como tú quieres, buscas desquitarte pero adivina… yo también puedo desquitarme… y por respeto a los que leen esta historia lo que voy a decir queda entre esta niña y yo…

Así Lincoln acerco su boca al oído de su hermana menor comenzando a susurrar una serie de cosas las cuales pusieron el rostro de Lola de asustado a pálido y un poco verde al punto que se notaba que la niña estaba sufriendo un ataque de nauseas, tras lo cual su hermano le soltó.

\- Y por si crees que no voy en serio Lola Loud… "yo sé dónde vives…", cuídate hermanita…

Termino de hablar el chico desordenándole el cabello a una asustada Lola la cual solo balbuceaba algunas cosas ilegibles mientras que Lincoln terminaba de lavar sus servicios y dejar la cocina donde una Lola Loud aún estaba balbuceando palabras sin sentido. En la sala mientras tanto Lincoln se tocó la cabeza algo adolorido y subió a su cuarto tomando una mochila que lucía un tanto pesada para luego bajar a la sala y sentarse a leer un libro que no era un comic sino más bien uno de la princesa pony.

Para fortuna del chico ninguna de sus hermanas se dio cuenta de eso, el problema es que en medio de la lectura las letras del libro comenzaron a verse difusas, el albino ante dicha situación rompió su estoicidad llevándose las manos al rostro mientras repetía de manera seguida "Debo dormir", tras unos segundos el chico volvió a abrir sus ojos y mirar el libro notando que ya no tenía problemas para leerlo.

\- Crisis evitada…

\- Ey Lincoln ¿Qué te pasa?

Dijo la voz de la gemela mayor la cual parecía estar allí desde hace buen rato.

\- Ah hola Lana Loud, no nada solo estaba esperándote para salir, demoraste mucho…

\- Disculpa, pero ya en serio ¿Qué te paso? Estabas tocándote los ojos y no parabas de repetir "debo dormir" a cada rato… y encima estás leyendo un libro de la princesa pony…

\- Nada solo una rutina para un proyecto secreto que tengo en mente y en cuanto al libro pues pensé que ya sabías que leo estás cosas, de que te sorprende…

Lana puso una cara de duda, era cierto que Lincoln confeso que leía la princesa pony y por eso ella y sus otras hermanas, salvo Lucy, se burlaron de él, pero después de aquel día nunca volvió a ver que su hermano leyese un libro de esos, supuso que lo leía a escondidas y que esta vez se descuidó así que dejo por finito el asunto, al menos gran parte de este.

\- Vamos se hace tarde y esos sapos nos están esperando Lana Loud… en marcha…

\- De acuerdo y por cierto que hay en la mochila…

\- Algunas cosas inservibles que debo triturar en el depósito de basura y otras cosas para "solo en caso", ahora pongámonos en marcha…

Con esa respuesta ambos hermanos salieron de la casa, aunque desde una ventana Lucy estuvo mirando fijamente a su hermano mientras sostenía en su mano una carta de las que usaba para leer la suerte.

\- Aquello que te acecha sigue presente… y está manipulándote Lincoln…

Repuso la gótica dejando la carta a un lado y ver si su bola de cristal le daba alguna revelación o en el mejor de los casos una solución para aquel misterioso problema que estaba afectando a su hermano. En otra parte Lisa estaba que examinaba una de las cámaras saboteadas, cierto era que no tenían videocinta o chip de datos pero al menos podía recuperar un pequeño fragmento de lo último que grabo el aparato usando el proceso de ingeniería inversa, después de 3 intentos fallidos la castaña tuvo suerte en recuperar algo de lo que grabo la cámara. Lo que vio pues simplemente le dejo con la boca abierta.

 _CONTINUARA_

* * *

 **Bien se que es horrible y posiblemente nadie lo lea pero seguire con esta loca idea, y bueno agradecer a cierto genio malvado por haberme ayudado, a mi querido amigo Jack, finalmente a otros amigos y amigas para la publicación de esta idea, cuidense**


	2. Sapos y Molestias

**Hola aquí, se que la gente no me extraña pero a los que me leyeron agradezco el apoyo y bueno es momento de subir un nuevo capitulo. Pero antes algo que no e hecho en otros fic contestar los review**

 **Jackson Draggnel: Agradezco el review y si Lola no es de mis hermanas favoritas, y algunas personas se quejaron por lo que hice, así que lamento si esto daño a sus fans, pero planeo darle algo de reinvindicación**

 **Iv Anhell: Pues más o menos por allí va la cosa, eres muy perspicaz acerca de lo que pasa, así que voy a tratar de no ser tan obvia**

 **Ntian: Posiblemente, aun veremos, tal vez sea Liberty**

 **Hyperion52: Que Review tan profundo, en verdad lo agradezco, y me alegra que te guste la historia**

 **R.B a Current: Bueno gracias por el halago espero dar la talla para que la historia te siga siendo interesante**

 **Y ahora también agradecer a mi amigo el genio malvado, mi amigo jack, mi amigo alex, mi amiga Iris y otras personas que también me dan su apoyo moral cuando escribo.**

 **Sin más al episodio**

* * *

El depósito de chatarra no es un lugar al que un par de niños eligiese como sitio atrayente, la pequeña rubia miraba con atención las montañas de cosas metálicas que se alzaban hasta donde alcanzaba su vista; más que nada los tesoros que muchas personas consideraban "basura", que con un poco de amor, atención y un par de manos capaces podrían volver a ser útiles.

Esa distracción evitó que prestara atención a su hermano mayor, primeramente la extraña sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, aunque parte de él estaba preocupado al ver como su hermana de 6 años se metía entre aquella montaña de aparatos inservibles y segundo al contenido de su mochila de la cual saco dos bolsas negras de las que se usan para llenar la basura al tiempo que tomaba rumbo hacia la barra transportadora que llevaba los desperdicios de metal a la trituradora colocando en ella las bolsas negras de regular tamaño para luego ver como la trituradora las dejaba en forma de un cubo compacto

\- Bien eso arregla un problema… por ahora…

Repuso el albino sonriendo para ir a buscar a su hermana a la que encontró muy feliz sosteniendo lo que parecía una especie de objeto con forma de rostro de color azul.

\- Lana Loud ya debemos irnos…

\- ¡Ey Lincoln mira lo que encontré! ¿a que no es genial…?

El chico miro lo que su hermana tenía en sus manos, más allá de lo que parecía ser una especie de cara blanca con un contorno azul un tanto pronunciado y una parte roja en la parte central superior de su cabeza al chico no le llamo mucho la atención.

\- Bueno guárdalo en tu mochila y vámonos antes de que no encontremos sapos…

La pequeña 1000 usos asintió guardando el objeto en su mochila para seguir a su hermano quien seguía con rostro indiferente mientras parecía hacer una búsqueda en su celular hasta que tropezó con un adorno metálico, el chico lo examino por unos momentos viendo que era un grabado metálico en el cual se veía a un par de mellizos que parecían estar compartiendo una especie de escena familiar cosa que provoco que el albino se quedase callado por un rato mirando el grabado y cuando Lana le iba a preguntar que le estaba pasando, el chico solo cambio su expresión a un gesto muy torvo lanzando el objeto tan lejos como pudiese.

\- Lincoln ¿qué paso?

\- No pasa nada Lana Loud vámonos…

Repuso el albino volviendo a tomar camino fuera del depósito de chatarra y dirigirse hacia el lago, al llegar Lana como era su costumbre se tiró al lago para nadar sin quitarse la ropa o al menos ese era su plan ya que Lincoln la detuvo en el aire jalándola por los tirantes de su overol.

\- Lincoln ¿Qué haces?

\- Lana Loud… sé que tienes muchas ganas de tirarte un chapuzón en el lago y jugar con los sapos pero no con la ropa de diario, no solo por tu salud sino también por el bienestar del lago y las criaturas que viven en él…

\- Pero…

La niña no pudo protestar ya que antes de que se diera cuenta Lincoln le había cambiado su ropa por su traje de baño con los salvavidas para codos incluidos para luego irse a sentar al lado de una roca mientras seguía tecleando algunas cosas en su celular.

\- Esto es innecesario Lincoln…

\- Tal vez para ti… pero mientras más hablas menos tiempo para buscar sapos Lana Loud…

Aquella respuesta convenció a la rubia quien se dio un clavado al lago lo cual provocó una ola que azoto en el lugar donde Lincoln estaba que aun escribía cosas en su celular. Lana por su lado salió a flote para ver como su hermano quedo empapado pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que su hermano había evitado toda el agua con una sombrilla sin inmutarse siquiera.

\- Lana Loud pensé que dijiste que buscarías sapos el tiempo sigue corriendo…

Repuso el chico para sacar a su hermana de su estado de sorpresa, por lo cual la niña decidió buscar al compañero de Brincos, paso algo de 14 minutos hasta que Lana salió del lago con un sapo de color azul con un color rojo brillante en la espalda mostrándoselo a su hermano.

\- Ey Lincoln que te parece este… a que es muy lindo…

Lincoln ladeo la vista para luego abrir sus ojos como si hubiese visto algo que le diese miedo y luego darle un zape a las manos de la niña haciendo que soltara el sapo el cual se fue saltando rápidamente.

\- ¡¿Lincoln por qué hiciste eso?!

Pregunto la niña quien vio cómo su hermano saco una especie de aerosol y lo aplicaba a sus manos lo cual le causo un poco de irritación

\- Pero Lincoln que te pasa ¿te has vuelto loco?

\- Lana Loud esa era una rana venenosa punta de flecha, altamente tóxica… si la seguías sosteniendo por más tiempo quien sabe lo que pudo haberte pasado…

\- ¿Rana venenosa?

\- Si Lana Loud mira –repuso el chico mostrándole la información a través de su celular- no sé cómo un batracio como ese apareció en el lago pero bueno… si ves un sapo con un color altamente brillante mejor evítalo…

\- Esta bien Lincoln –repuso en tono medroso la niña ante la vista enojada que puso su hermano quien al parecer buscaba con la vista al sapo- ¿estás enojado conmigo?

\- ¿Qué? No claro que no… solo que estabas en peligro… y me asuste por tu seguridad… es todo nada más… anda vuelve a buscar otro sapo pero ya sabes evita a los que veas muy brillantes…

\- Esta bien Lincoln…

Repuso la niña para volver al lago aunque antes mirar a su hermano quien aún mantenía rostro serio pero al notar un poco el gesto de preocupación de su hermana le dirigió una sonrisa lo que hizo que la niña se sintiese mejor y volviese a entrar al lago.

\- Sé que fue extremista pero de todas las hermanas Loud, Lana es de las que mejor me cae a pesar de sus pésimos hábitos de aseo… lo único que me pregunto es quien fue el imbécil que trajo ese tipo de rana al lago…

 _========== (Hace 2 días – Flip: Comida & Combustible) ==========_

 _Se podía ver a Flip en su negocio recibiendo de forma clandestina un cargamento de frutas de la selva amazónica a un sujeto en cubierto, una vez la transacción fue pagada Flip fue adentro de su negocio para ver su contenido._

 _\- A nada mejor que el dulce aroma de frutas compradas por contrabando, lo que le da ese sabor único a mis Flippees…_

 _Repuso el anciano abriendo la caja mirando las frutas pero aparte un grupo de sapos que salió dando brincos por toda la tienda, los cuales fueron expulsados por el anciano usando su escoba_

 _\- ¡Ranas polizontes no vengan a contaminar mi mercancía de contrabando!_

De nuevo en el lago Lincoln espero a que su hermana saliera, aún estaba tecleando cosas en su celular cuando la mayor de las gemelas Loud salió a flote con otro sapo de color marrón y con cara de pocos amigos y de gran tamaño.

\- ¡¿Lincoln que te parece este?!, no es tan brillante como el anterior y tiene pinta de ser muy musculoso… será el compañero perfecto para Brincos…

Comentó emocionada la rubia de 6 años dejando al nuevo sapo quien seguía con su cara de pocos amigos mirando a un Brincos quien emitió un croar amistoso a su posible compañero.

\- ¿Y qué opinas Lincoln? –repuso Lana para ver directamente a su hermano mayor- a que es el indicado…

\- Lana Loud –repuso el chico en tono estoico mirando a los batracios- esa es una rana peleadora suramericana, son muy territoriales y no comparten hábitats con otros sapos, ni siquiera con los de su misma especie salvo para el momento de buscar pareja… y le está haciendo la huracarrana a Brincos junto una llave de lucha libre…

Lana ante eso bajo la mirada para en efecto ver como la rana estaba zarandeando al pobre Brincos quien inútilmente trataba de librarse de la llave de la rana luchadora mientras otro sapo estaba que llevaba la cuenta. Cuando finalmente los chicos Loud pudieron deshacerse de aquel violento batracio, Lana estaba desanimada al ver que sus intentos por encontrarle un compañero ahora un maltrecho Hops eran fútiles. Lincoln por su lado seguía tecleando en su celular deteniéndose un poco para mirar el lago por unos momentos.

\- Lana Loud dos intentos más…

\- Pero y si saco otro sapo venenoso o una rana peleadora…

\- El que no arriesga no gana hermana vamos dos intentos más…

Dijo el albino dándole una sonrisa cordial

\- Está bien hermano…

Nuevamente la niña se lanzó un clavado en el lago, por su lado el albino mirando un rato por el lugar vio caminar a un solitario tritón guardándolo en una bolsa con agua para luego seguir esperando a su hermana. Lana no tardo mucho esta vez sacando un sapo color marrón con manchas amarillas.

\- Lincoln ¿Qué opinas de esta?

\- Una rana de bosque, no es problemática ni es complicada de criar, hermana creo que tenemos un ganador

Exclamó el chico animando a su hermanita quien presento el sapo a un todavía asustado Brincos por la paliza recibida anteriormente, el nuevo sapo hizo un amistoso croar ante lo que la mascota de Lana agarro confianza y se le acercó tras lo cual comenzaron una amistosa charla de batracios, por lo que Lana ya podía sentirse tranquila al ver que finalmente había conseguido lo que deseaba.

\- Bueno misión terminada, ahora ponte tu ropa de nuevo en lo que yo vigilo a estos dos…

\- Esta bien hermano

Repuso Lana quien fue a cambiarse su ropa, luego de que la niña hubiese terminado de cambiarse pudo ver a su hermana aun mirando a los sapos al tiempo que también noto una bolsa con otro anfibio de color negro y amarillo.

\- Lincoln ¿eso es lo que creo que es?

\- Si te refieres a que si es un tritón, pues si lo es Lana Loud, y puedes quedártelo mientras prometas cuidarlo y mantenerlo alejado de mi cuarto…

\- ¡Hecho!

Repuso la niña recibiendo al anfibio y llevándolo junto a sus sapos para darle alcance a su hermano quien seguía tecleando cosas en su celular por unos momentos, ya alejados del lago el chico paso junto a la hamburguesa del eructo, pidiendo una hamburguesa con papas para su hermana y una ensalada cuida caderas para él con su respectiva porción de papas, detalle que extraño a Lana.

\- Oye Lincoln…

\- ¿Que sucede Lana Loud?…

El rostro del chico parecía no prestarle mucha atención a la pequeña rubia centrándose más en ubicar una mesa para comer su ensalada con papas, cuando la encontró se acomodó para comenzar a darle curso a su ensalada combinándola con papitas y echarle harta kétchup mientras que su hermana se sentaba a su frente aun extrañada por la comida de su hermano.

\- ¿De aquí a cuando comes ensaladas?, siempre comes hamburguesas con papas…

\- Algo de variedad le da sabor a nuestras vidas Lana Loud, no siempre hay que seguir la misma rutina todos los días… ¿tú no te aburres de hacer lo mismo todos los días?

\- ¿Estás diciendo que mi vida es aburrida?

\- Tú lo dijiste no yo…

Repuso el chico comiendo más de su ensalada en forma despreocupada mientras que la pequeña rubia estaba a punto de tirarle la hamburguesa en la cara a su hermano de no ser porque alguien se acercó a su mesa.

\- ¡Vaya pero miren lo que trajo el camión de basura es Larry Loud y una de sus cochinas hermanas!…

Río cierto pelirrojo que respondía al nombre de Chandler a lo que fue seguido por sus amigos, cosa que enojo a Lana pero noto que Lincoln ni se inmuto y seguía enfocado en comer su ensalada cosa que al pelirrojo no le hizo gracia.

\- Oye Larry Loud no escuchaste que te estoy hablando…

\- Yo si te escuche –repuso Lincoln aun comiendo su ensalada- pero pensé que le hablabas a un tal Larry Loud… o es que te volviste más bestia de lo que acostumbrado y tu cerebro de chicharo olvido que mi nombre es Lincoln…

Aquella respuesta hizo que los compinches de Chandler se tuviesen que aguantar la risa, mientras que el pelirrojo estaba presionando su puño por lo que le dijo Lincoln quien se detuvo un momento mirando una de sus papas fritas.

\- Muy bien Loud, yo solo venía a darte un pequeño saludo por el incidente de mi fiesta de cumpleaños, pero como veo que te has vuelto un bocón es momento de demostrarte cuál es tu lugar…

\- En esta silla comiendo ensalada y tú como respaldo de piernas espero…

Aquellas palabras terminaron por disparar el enojo de Chandler quien se dispuso a pegarle a Lincoln, o al menos ese era su plan ya que de súbito una papa frita con ketchup salió disparada hacia el medio de su cara y luego arrastrarse lentamente por tu toda su cara y parte de su chaqueta.

\- ¡Ups!, perdona por eso –dijo Lincoln mirando cómo había quedado el pelirrojo- eso iba al tacho pero mira el lado amable combina con tu ropa…

Aquello fue suficiente para hacer que los compinches del pelirrojo terminaran por reírse de su líder, quien lleno de furia se lanzó sobre el albino pero luego ni supo cómo termino dándose de cara contra la mesa para luego caer al piso con una cubierta de papas fritas y una hamburguesa a medio comer, mientras que Lincoln se había agachado a recoger una moneda.

\- 25 centavos, es mi día de suerte –repuso el chico Loud quien tras guardar la moneda se había dado cuenta de lo paso- eso va a dejar marcas…

Aquel tono simplón no hizo más que enojar a Chandler quien se dispuso a golpear a Lincoln o al menos fue su idea ya que fue detenido por uno de los encargados del restaurant.

\- ¡Suélteme idiota!

Repuso encolerizado el pelirrojo tratando de librarse del agarre del adulto mayor quien no le había hecho nada de gracia el tono de voz de Chandler.

\- ¿Qué paso aquí?

\- No sé… este zonzo que parece haberse olvidado de mi nombre… un poco de mala suerte, darse de cara contra las mesas de propiedad ajena y usar papas fritas como peluca…

Dicha respuesta causó que el empleado se riera un poco y también algunos comensales sin embargo a Chandler solo le daba más rabia y deseos de destrozarle la cara a golpes al albino quien seguía con una mirada despreocupada lo cual era lo que más enojo causaba al pelirrojo, el empleado luego recibió un aviso por parte de un encargado y asintió.

\- Muy bien chico… -dijo el mozo mirando al pelirrojo- a este sitio se viene a comer no a causar problemas así que tú y tus amigos están vetados de este sitio…

\- ¡¿Qué?! No pueden hacerme eso…

\- Puedo y lo haré chico, ahora largo antes de que los veten de por vida…

Dijo en tono autoritario el empleado lo cual amedrento lo suficiente a Chandler pero antes de irse miro a Lincoln haciéndole unas señas al albino quien no parecía preocupado pero Lana si había entendido las señales.

\- Lincoln estás en problemas… él dijo que ni bien salgas puedes considerarte hombre muerto…

\- ¿En serio? Yo había entendido que cuando me viera salir, Chandler se iba a cortar el pescuezo, lo cual es algo muy desagradable ahora que lo pienso… -repuso el albino para luego ver su plato de ensalada regado en el piso- mi pobre ensalada… moriste cumpliendo tu deber… nunca te olvidare…

Aquella respuesta hizo que Lana se diese una palmada en el rostro.

\- Voy a llamar a nuestras hermanas…

Dijo la niña sacando su celular.

\- ¿Para qué?

\- ¡¿Cómo que para qué?! ¡Chandler y sus compinches van a aplastarte ni bien salgamos de aquí, necesitamos apoyo…!

\- Es mejor que no… lo más seguro es que en este momento la mayoría ande ocupada haciendo quien sabe que… así que deberé de encargarme de este asunto Lana Loud…

\- ¡Lincoln has perdido el juicio te van a matar!

\- No exageres a lo sumo algunos golpes pero nada que una ida al médico no arregle…

Contesto el chico dirigiéndose a la salida no sin antes haberle quitado su celular a la pequeña 1000 usos quien entro en pánico al ver a su hermano salir tras lo cual fue a la cocina del restaurant para hurtar el botiquín de primeros auxilios e ir en persecución de Lincoln. Afuera en el estacionamiento casi vacío el albino se había detenido un rato al no ver a nadie.

\- Por fin no que iban a esperarme aquí afuera… vaya que hacerme perder mi tiempo…

Repuso el chico para luego agacharse al notar que tenía las agujetas desatadas, y cuando estaba amarrándolas, escucho un ruido de impactos junto a unos gritos lastimeros, cuando Lincoln se fijó vio a Chandler y su grupo con heridas en el cuerpo producto de piedras que habían lanzado al albino.

\- Oigan si van a lastimarse ustedes mismos déjenme traer palomitas para disfrutar del espectáculo

Repuso el albino cosa que hizo enfurecer a Chandler quien salió de su escondite seguido de sus compinches quienes rodearon al chico.

\- Muy bien ya te divertiste suficiente Larry, espero que estés preparado por que luego de eso vas a necesitar una enfermera…

\- Más bien creo que el que la va a necesitar eres tú Chandler si sigues con esa costumbre de besar las mesas de restaurant…

\- ¡Basta de cháchara! –repuso colérico el pelirrojo- chicos aplasten a Larry… lo quiero ver en el suelo y pidiendo clemencia…

\- Y yo te quiero ver vestido de porrista en uno de los partidos de los gallos pero ya vez que no todos conseguimos lo que queremos…

Aquella respuesta causo una risotada en los compinches de Chandler el cual dio un gran grito lo que termino con las risas de sus compañeros quienes amedrentados fueron sobre el chico, siendo el primero un chico muy robusto de cabello medio rubio el cual lo primero que quiso hacer fue pisarle el pie a Lincoln para inmovilizarlo y darle un gran golpe para acabar rápido con él, lo que no espero fue que el chico Loud terminase por esquivar su pisotón y los que siguieron.

\- Vamos que pasa si van a golpearme háganlo de una vez…

La respuesta dada por Lincoln fue seguida por un vano ataque a traición por un chico de peinado estilo punk y de chamarra roja, quien trato de noquear a Lincoln con un golpe a su cabeza el cual fue esquivado por el chico quien se hizo a un lado lo que termino con el chico punk golpeando al muchacho robusto quien estaba tratando de atacar nuevamente a Lincoln lo que termino con ambos chicos en el suelo.

\- Oigan ya pues si van a pegarme háganlo rápido que no tengo su tiempo…

Repuso aburrido el albino tras lo cual ambos chicos se lanzaron a atacarle al mismo tiempo pero todos sus ataques terminaban dando en vacío o bien se terminaban pegando entre los dos, lo que dio como resultado un par de chicos con la cara cubierta de moretones.

\- Ya creo que esto duro demasiado… mejor se van por el hueco por donde vinieron, o es que van a seguir pegándose ustedes mismos.

Las palabras del albino provocaron que los chicos se enojaran y volvieran a tratar de pegarle a Lincoln siendo el rubio grandulón el primero en tratar de atacarlo pero al hacerlo solo vio cómo su contrario lanzó una patada en descenso lo que termino con el chico rubio por el suelo, el chico punk por su lado no creyó lo que vio pero apenas tuvo tiempo de reponerse cuando otra certera patada termino por hacerlo quedar en el suelo.

\- Muy bien mi querido Chanclas… -repuso el albino mirando al pelirrojo- tú sigues…

\- Dúo de inútiles si quieres que algo se haga bien debes hacerlo tú mismo…

Repuso Chandler lanzándose sobre Lincoln para tratar de golpearlo con un desordenado y errático patrón de ataque el cual Lincoln esquivaba con suma facilidad, después de algunos minutos Chandler estaba cansado y jadeante mientras veía a un Lincoln que despreocupado le miraba con un gesto estoico.

\- Ya deja de moverte para que pueda golpearte infeliz…

\- ¡Si claro!… otro día con mucho gusto…

Chandler enojado trato nuevamente de golpear a Lincoln quien estaba frente a un auto, y cuando pensó que finalmente lograría conectarle un golpe al chico de cabello blanco este le volvió a esquivar y le puso el pie lo que provoco que el pelirrojo se diese de cara contra el capote del auto tras lo que se llevó las manos al rostro el cual se había hinchado por el golpe anterior dentro del restaurant mientras le salía un poco de sangre del rostro.

\- Bueno otra vez te has vuelto a pegar tú solo…

Lincoln suspiro aburrido mientras veía que Chandler se lamentaba del dolor que estaba sintiendo, al mismo tiempo su hermana menor se acercaba incrédula ante lo que había visto.

\- Lincoln… como hiciste eso…

\- ¿No se lo dices a nadie?

\- No Lincoln

\- Yo tampoco…

Río el albino para alejarse de aquel lugar seguido por su hermana, sin embargo Chandler cuyo rostro aún estaba rojo y sangrando miro con cólera a Lincoln, no podía creer toda la humillación que le había hecho pasar aquel chico que hasta hace algunos días era un completo inútil en defenderse, y verlo irse completamente ileso, no podía dejarlo tenía que vengarse del chico Loud, así que al mirar a su lado vio el guijarro con el que originalmente le había querido pegar.

\- ¡Muérete Lincoln Loud!

Grito Chandler al tiempo que lanzaba el guijarro sobre Lincoln quien pudo haberlo esquivado pero lo que no espero es que alguien le empujase al suelo mientras veía como su hermanita iba cayendo al suelo mientras su rostro se manchaba de color rojo.

 _CONTINUARA_

* * *

 **Y así termina el segundo episodio de esta historia, el tercer capitulo ya esta en progreso, y bueno para los que leen pues les tengo un reto hay una referencia oculta, y también un pequeño detalle que no puedo aclarar cual es, pero espero a que alguien se de cuenta**

 **Bueno nos vemos hasta otra oportunidad**


End file.
